Тема форума:Вопросы и ответы/@comment-5.167.74.190-20150528094229/@comment-5.189.23.214-20151229093416
От ProScyther: 1) Архангелы были созданы раньше вселенной. Это следует из 2 фактов: 1. Метатрон говорил, что Богу пришлось запечатать Тьму чтобы создать вселенную. 2. Архангелы участвовали в битве с Тьмой. 2) По логике сериала чем старше вид существ, тем он сильнее. Левиафаны соответственно должны быть сильнее архангелов, если они древнее. И соответственно они должны были показать гораздо больше особенностей. Здесь это правило очень сильно нарушается. Если правило для какого-то случая не работает, значит этот случай исключение. А если это исключение, то об этом бы прямо сказали в сериале. Допустим Смерть мог бы сказать что-то в стиле "Эти его творения самые древние, однако Бог создал позднее и более сильных существ". 3) Зачем Левиафанам уничтожать небеса ? А почему они пытались уничтожить других монстров (эпизод с альфа-вампиром помните ?) ? Да чтобы не было ни пищевой, ни властной конкуренции. Вдруг ангелы выступят против левиафанов, отыщут скрижаль, заставят пророка прочитать ее, сделают нужную Кость и помешают Левиафанам сделать мировую фабрику по производству человечины ? Левиафаны не могут сожрать души и ангелов в виде сгустков света ? А если Левиафаны будут в виде черной слизи, а не внутри человеческой тушки ? Когда Бог создавал Левиафанов, людей не было, но Он же довольно быстро понял, что Левиафаны любят есть все подряд? Нигде не говорили, что ангела в виде света нельзя съесть. 4) Если Левиафаны древнее Архангелов, почему Смерть о них не сказал в эпизоде "Хранитель моего брата"? Он сравнил возраст Тьмы с возрастом Бога и Архангелов, а не с возрастом Бога и Левиафанов. Вы говорите, что сравнивать возраст Тьмы и возраст Левиафанов смысла не было, так как они не боролись между собой ? Но ведь из того, что на тот момент Винчестеры знали, можно предположить, что они думали об Левиафанах как о САМЫХ ДРЕВНИХ творениях Бога. И Смерти было бы логичнее сказать не "''До того как здесь появился свет, до того как здесь появились Бог и Архангелы пустоты не было, была лишь Тьма." а "До того как здесь появился свет, до того как здесь появились Бог и Левиафаны пустоты не было, была лишь Тьма." А об архангелах сказать лишь упомянув, что они вместе с Богом боролись против Тьмы.'' 5) О смысле создания Левиафанов. Богу нужно было справиться с Тьмой. Эта задача была первоочередная, просто делать эксперименты над созданием чего-то было бессмысленно (вдруг Тьма их сожрет или переманит на свою сторону).Но для победы над Тьмой ему были нужны подходящие творения. Бог есть Свет (так Тьма сказала в 11.09). Соответственно существа должны быть также на Световой Основе (Архангелы как раз подходят), такие существа будут чувствовать родство с Богом и не предадут его во время битвы, Световая основа первых существ была наиболее очевидна и логична для Бога, придумывать что-то другое было излишне. Тьма побеждена, вселенная создана. Теперь можно спокойно экспериментировать, не отвлекаясь на битву с равным (или немного более сильным) противником. Теперь можно придумать другую основу жизни, допустим Черную Слизь. Бог создает Левиафанов. Видит, что они слишком зубастые и запирает их. Потом терпит провал и с созданием Евы. Ее тоже запирает. Решает вернуться к старой, более надежной световой основе жизни. Делает ангелов. А потом и людей. 1) Вот, что сказал Метатрон: "In order to create the world". Что именно он имел ввиду под словом "world" - Землю, Солнечную систему, Млечный путь или всю Вселенную я не могу сказать наверняка. Т.к. Смерть говорил вот что: "God created the earth out of nothing - or so your Sunday-school teacher would have you believe.Before there was light, before there was God and the archangels there wasn't nothing, there was the Darkness. A horribly destructive amoral force that was beaten back by God and his archangels in a terrible war. God locked the Darkness away where it could do no harm, and he created a Mark that would serve as both lock and key, which he entrusted to his most valued lieutenant -- Lucifer." Поэтому я согласен с мнением пользователя Besenok k: "Совершенно однозначно сказано, что Тьма была здесь до Бога. Возможно не на месте конкретной планетки, а вообще. Откуда появился Бог и был ли он до Тьмы в другом месте или его вообще не существовало — данных нет." 2) Левиафан блокирует силы ангела, какие ему ещё нужны способности для победы над ангелом?))) 3) Ангелов - тысячи, в подавляющем случае им нужен всего один (истинный сосуд) - по сравнению с 7 млрд. людей - это капля в море. Если предположить, что в серии про пророка Кевина, ангелы добрались бы до скрижали и пророка, убив Дина, Каса, Мэг и Сэма. А затем все дружно отправились бы в пустыню изучать скрижаль, и, если бы они сумели собрать все ингридиенты, то как они смогли бы определить, кто настоящий Дик без помощи Каса? У них была бы одна попытка, т.к. Дик после безуспешной атаки ангелов просто убил бы Кроули (вызвав его в демонскую ловушку). Тем самым уничтожение ангелов и демонов было всего лишь вопросом времени. Дик не смог ни почувствовать, ни увидить призрака Бобби (неупокоенную душу), так что, да, левиафаны не смогли бы сожрать человеческие души в Раю. Насчёт ангелов, повторюсь, левиафан блокирует силы ангела, так что ангел будет уже не в виде сгустка света. Это можно было наблюдать, например, когда Кас-мутант убил щелчком Рафаила - там были лишь кости да мясо, никакого сгустка света не было при этом, т.к. Кас-мутант блокировал силы Рафаила. В то время как Амара, убив ангела взмахом руки, не блокировала силы ангела, поэтому, когда его сосуд превратился в пыль, мы видели сгусток света при этом. Так что левиафан без труда сожрёт ангела, но тот будет уже не в виде сгустка света при этом. "Нигде не говорили, что ангела в виде света нельзя съесть." - Амара что-то их не стала есть.))) 4) Сомневаюсь, что в тот момент Дин (а тем более Сэм) думал про возраст левиафанов.))) Дак может потому что левиафанов Бог создал не в этом месте. Так же повторюсь, что левиафаны не умеют телепортироваться. 5) Дак поэтому он и начал с левиафанов. Даже, если они и перешли бы на сторону Тьмы, то ничем бы Ей не смогли помочь, т.к. обладали только физическим способностями. Ева, в отличие от левиафанов, является удачным экспериментом, и Он её не запирал в Чистилище. Не вижу никакого смысла создавать после удачных архангелов каких-то "левых" существ. Если бы Бог начал эксперементировать и создавать их уже после завершения проекта "Ангелы", тогда бы я ещё мог понять. А так, по Вашим словам, я просто диву даюсь, что Бог, создав Вселенную, не смог справиться с какими-то левиафанами.)))